Devereaux Selina
Introduction Appearance From the shoulder's up, Selina is a beautiful woman. Selina has shoulder length or longer, lushesh white hair. Selina also has fair white skin. She also have high cheek bones, giver her a regal look, but her face was soft as to not appear snobbish, and she also has emarld green eyes. Selina has a very long, thin and characteristic nose, and nice full lips that has made most men and woman want to kiss her. Selina has a toned and conditioned body as well as her very ample breasts on her chest. She was undeniably a woman in full bloom. Well shaped hips, slender, long and muscular arms, long and well formed shaped legs. She also has smooth skin. When on or off a job, Selina wear's a wrist cartridges contain various tools of the spy trade: tear-gas pellets, a radio transmitter and spring-loaded cable. Ops clothing: Synthetic stretch fabric which has been augmented to be highly resistant to damage even small arms fire and high temperatures. Microscopic suction cups on her costume allow her to scale walls and cling to ceilings, for sticky situations. Personality Selina is intelligent and witty, holding an intimate knowledge of the the world and its workings, being a former high member of the WG orginization. Although relatively calm and mature when a situation calls for it, Selina is quite laid-back and playful, often teasing or flirting; mostly with Jason, who she seems to have her eye. Selina also has a somewhat macabre side to her, and often points gross or morbid facts. Far more mature, focused and controlled than some of her teammates, Selina has proven to be a largely capable and determined if subconsciously insecure leader. She is grateful to Jethro for taking her in, and is significantly more patient with his almost impulsive personality than many of her fellow crewmates, even laughing when he impulsively allows members to join, while the others are shocked (after all, it is through this she became a member). She is also far more tolerant of Jethro's behavior, which at times even makes her laugh. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship The extent of her swordsmanship skills is that she is a good knife weilder. Marksmanship Although she is not know for using firearms, she is a good shot though, commented by Oliver. Hand to Hand Combat Selina has been classified as a master martial artist, though the specific fighting arts she has mastered have never been revealed. Presumably, as a ninja, she is skilled in various Ninjutsu techniques such as Taijutsu and Ninja Kenpo. Even though she is known as a ninja and worked for WG as one, her fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average WG agent. Her skills have been said to rival those of Lucci. Selina is also very well versed in the use of all Ninja weapons, stealth methods, silent movement, infiltration, concealment, escape & evasion, covert methods, Ninja espionage, and Ninja acrobatics. Physical Strength Selina possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her physical age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. She can enhance her strength using her powers, because she can morph her muscels to be stronger. Selina's physical strength is enhanced to beyond human potential, and is sufficiently strong enough to lift 2 tons. Agility Selina can run at a speed of approximately 50 kilometers per hour. When challenged, she's able to expedite "eight or nine blocks" within seconds. Selina's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete, and she can even jump or leap higher and longer than finest humans. The speed at which she reacts allows her to dodge 5 gunners in point blank range. She can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained they are. Endurance Selina's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. Her body is more resistant to impact forces. She can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Because of her powers, Selina's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in her muscles and her musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting her superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begins to impair her. Weapons Selina’s primary weapons are her twin sais, long daggers with narrow blades and twin blade guards. She can use them to slash, stab, and throw. She is also proficient with the katana, sansetsukon (three-sectioned staff), and other martial arts weapons. Devil Fruit For further information: Summary, Henshin Henshin no Mi Type, Paramecia Usage, go and see. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation She is an expert user of this Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments She is an expert user of this Haki Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design Selina is influenced by many of things: *Her name for instance; Deveraux is the last name of a grifter in the Leverage tv series, Sophie Devereaux. *Her first name, is from a different series; Selina Kyle was the inspiration. Also, she is influenced by Marvel as well: *Her main weapons of choice, sais, is influenced by Elektra. *The wrist cartridges that she wears is influenced by Black Widow, along with her ops clothing. *Her ability to shapeshift comes from many characters, but the one that stands out is Mystique. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Female Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Assassin Category:Former World Government Agent Category:Human Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category: Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category: Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category: Spy Category: Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category: Rokushiki User Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Thief Category:Stormbaron